A Flash in Time Version Alpha Pure
by Lady Drakharis
Summary: People have been disappearing. Flashback & Backlash have been sent to investigate. Flashback is removed from time, 18 months later is found. Contains no touch torture in first part. Future chapters will contain violence, adult mature & sexual situations, & torture. Contains OC, Flashback, Backlash, Stargazer, Hotwing, The Steel Twins & Quicksilver. This mission is before Hearts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Silver Hawks. I have done two versions of this story. One version is a crossover with Eobard Thawne from the Flash comic books actually helping find Flashback and helping find those responsible. This is Not that version. This story contains Quicksilver, Steel Heart, Steel Will Stargazer, Hotwing and Original Characters. This story contains no touch torture methods, mature content, insanity and I am going to tone a lot down keeping it at an M rating. Chonologically this story comes after Escape which is still being worked on and before Hearts. In future chapters there will be adult situations, sexual content, extreme acts of violence and torture.

"Andy to my office immediately" Star Gazer summoned

In his familiar green armour he appeared out of thin air in front of Star Gazer and saluted him "Reporting for duty sir. I am in the middle of investigating some odd temporal disturbances"

"People are disappearing throughout Limbo and I need you to get to the bottom of it"

It sounded like an easy mission he could handle on his own for a change. Not that he minded having S'Raki, the love of his life, around. She didn't seem to have the same feelings for him at times while at other times it seemed like she might he often observed. She confused him and things were often complicated between them. She saved him more times than he cared to remember. She taught him a lot. He wished she would show up on a social call from time to time.

The 32nd Century could be an interesting time to say the least. Flashback had noticed some strange shit happening with time around Limbo and surrounding galaxies. He was wondering the cause and how to fix it. He had been hearing strange noises while in the time vortex as of late. What was it S'Raki was saying about time? Sometimes future events affect past events. He was seeing flashes of future events and things in the past. It lasted for a moment when it would occur. Taking Backlash he wondered if what he was checking out and The Commander's mission for him were the same.

He disappeared from where he was and stood his once green armour was in all white in an all-white room. With the floor, ceiling, walls, no furniture, the lighting all white he wondered where he was and how he got there. A white paper plate with white food sat on the floor. A white foam cup with a white liquid sat beside the plate. The plastic eating utensils were white too. He was isolated in the ice cold white room that had no windows or a door he could find. The only sound he could hear was his own breathing and heart rate. That would be the first day of The White Torture he would be forced to endure. Though he tried to speak he was incapable for some reason to talk. He tried to use his weapons but they didn't work. He tried to break through the walls but they were stronger than he was. He couldn't teleport or open a gate outside of time or even a simple time vortex.

Several days had passed and when he tried to sleep he was forced to stay away by his unknown unseen captors. Disorientation and confusion are the first things that fuck with the mind, he was no different it simply took a little longer to affect him.

Elsewhere in time and space:

Johnny was getting a bad feeling about his son Andrew.

"Sam I need to go to Limbo and find out if Andrew is ok"

"Do you need me to come along too?"

"I think I should be ok"

Just as he was leaving S'Raki appeared out of thin air . "Andrew has been removed from time." She said very concerned, trying not to cry or panic. "I don't know where or even when he is now. Somebody has your son. We need to find him and save him."

"Are you sure?" Johnny asked feeling a deeper dread.

"I don't joke about this sort of thing" She answered

"Did you ask his Fighting Hawk, Backlash where his master was?"

"Backlash summoned me. They were investigating something wrong with time and Andrew vanished. That was several days ago." she said trying her best to remain calm.

"Who could do this?"

"The Temporal Counsel or any number of beings and individuals" I was investigating something for Chronos when Backlash summoned me. He didn't know what happened to Andrew. He was trying to find him but couldn't."

Whatever concern Johnny had was now much worse. Backlash not being able to track somebody down never happened before. "Andrew was trained by me at a young age. It was something he requested at only 3 years old. I taught him a lot and never once did change his mind about me training him. I subjected him to a lot during his training."

"That training just might save his life if I can't get to him soon"

While S'Raki was trying to learn what happened to Andrew Quick, aka Flashback somewhere in the Shadows of Time, The Temporal Counsel was in session holding a strange ritual. Were they responsible for Andrew's disappearance? It wouldn't be the first time they did something utterly shady and it wouldn't be the last.

"…but we have to undo it" one of them said.

"We have to fix it"

"It's our fault it is happening"

Or was there a new player pulling the strings. People were randomly disappearing throughout time and space including their own. Who was responsible or was it just random events in time?

This was indeed a mystery that needed to be solved and it bring many warring factions together unknown to them at the time.

A week had passed for Flashback. Though tired he wasn't able to sleep because of forced sleep deprivation seeing and hearing things that weren't there. He was past the stage where you laugh at everything. Paranoia plagues the mind and deceives you. What if the life he had was a lie. What if he was just a delusion? He couldn't remember what he done to escape yet or if he had always been in there? Was he always in this place with all that fucking white? Did he do something wrong?

Then the only thing he remembered of his former life was a woman but couldn't remember S'Raki's name? He felt love for her and was deeply in love with her. He wondered if she was captured too. He had to save her if she was. Being unfocused and uncoordinated didn't help him at all at this stage.

Meanwhile Backlash was sharing what he knew once again with S'Raki, Johnny and The Silver Hawks. Maybe they missed something. First one of the members of The Temporal Society showed up. They had members disappearing, removed out of time.

"S'Raki we need your help." The member spoke dressed inform fitting tan clothing. Their appearance androgynous made it an interesting interaction for the humans.

"What happened?" she asked

"Some of our people have been removed from time"

"I'm investigating the disappearance of a friend of mine." She commented. "The same thing happened to him. I'm worried about him. Even The Counsel have had their people removed from time, I heard"

"How do we know it's not them and they sent their own people away to avoid suspicion?"

"I would normally agree but this time it seems different. I remember an incident happened similar to this long ago. It was right before Mr. Cloud left The Counsel to pursue other activities. The members, who returned, were never the same. I believe that is what corrupted them initially" She said.

"Did you and your brother even find who was responsible?"

"No. We didn't learn who the captors were. I wish he was still with us but he was erased from time after his murder."

"S'Raki, who is your friend?"

"I'm sorry. How rude of me. Hajikoz-Na these are my friend's family. His dad, his mom and his uncle we have been working together on this mystery"

"How much time has passed for you?"

"A week" Johnny says

"I hope we find them soon" Hajikoz-Na said concerned.

Members of The Temporal Counsel show up during the following week that had passed;

Making it 2 weeks, since Andrew disappeared without a trace and temporary truce was agreed upon. Other time agencies sent people out to ask S'Raki for help and wanted to know what happened to their own. Were they all suffering as Andrew was suffering?

Many months had passed and it was affecting S'Raki who was changing until she became "Anti-Time" with her transformation Backlash changed as well becoming Counter Clock Works. His once green Fighting Hawk form changed from the familiar green into a steampunk version in brown, copper and beige. With countless gears moving counter clockwise showing he had decided that he was going to temporarily be her assistant. Her "Anti-Time" form was not her normal appearance others were familiar with. Her waist long loosely curled omber golden and pink hair turned blood red straight and a short harsh bob. Her golden skin became as pale as a vampire. Her clothing, normally a pretty pink or red dress with a short skirt turned into a twisted deranged steampunk design. This design was vertical striped brown pants, brown laced up boots that went to her mid-calf and flat heels. The black underbust corset was black with a light brown blouse that fell from her shoulders. The top hat was brown with copper gears on it moving counter clockwise. She had goggles with brass that surrounded the dark glass. She had a walking stick with an octopus on top of a black skull. Her golden eyes became a glowing red. The other temporals had seen this form only once before and they all prayed they would never see it again. It was when her brother was murdered and erased from time and throughout the Temporal War.

Whoever had Andrew better pray to Hell that she would show mercy to them or do the smart thing and release him and apologize.

Flashback had been gone for a few months. From the room where everything was all white he was teleported by his unknown captor to a deprivation room. Where it was dark, nothing touching his skin, no sound, no scent and he floated. Still unable to teleport himself out or open a time vortex and his weapons didn't work in this room. He was still removed from time and still nobody was sure where he was. He stayed in the deprivation room for months before teleported back into the white room. He was teleported back and forth by his captor between both areas for over a year. Still no clue to who it was. He saw no sign of who it could be and everything was silent.

It would be a non-stop search for them checking all throughout time and space and interrogating many people along the way.

It had been 18 months that had passed when she and Counter Clock Works finally found Andrew. He was deranged, paranoid, delusional, psychotic and depressed. He was glad to finally see something that was real and not white. Not sure if he could believe what he was seeing he took her hand knowing somewhere this was the woman he loved and was in love with but now was obsessed with.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner to save you but we were trying to find you and everywhere and every time we couldn't find you until now" She said helped him to his feet holding on to him as she hugged him then did something she wouldn't normally do and that was kiss him. It seemed like time could freeze and if he wondered if she loved him too his question was now answered with a simple kiss.

"Now there will be Hell for Ransom and Hell to Pay"

He was disoriented and completely unfocused and uncoordinated. "Hold on to me, Andrew. I am here now and everything will be fine"

"Vengeance will be ours for what has been done" He said as his armour turned blood red, steampunk and developed brass spikes on it. "I hate the colour white my dear" His once pretty purple eyes turned yellow and burned with intense hatred and desire to hunt anybody responsible. My codename is Time Storm now. For now Flashback is gone. Hmm, it was fun being him but I can't be him now" He said insanely trying to wipe his own past away but was failing at doing so.

"You can't wipe your past or you erase yourself"

"I would rather erase myself than live like this"

"We'll find them and make them pay"


	2. Chapter 2

A Flash In Time

Chapter 2:

Hell For Ransom! Hell To Pay!

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Silver Hawks. Contains: Language, original characters, violence, war crimes and torture. Has Flashback, Quicksilver, Steel Heart and Steel Will.

Writer's Comment: Contrary to all the Hell I put Flashback through he is my favourite character in Silver Hawks and was treated more like a gimmick in the show rather than using him seriously and showing what potential he could have. In my stories my goal is to render that. I want to show the hero can truly become. I have read and studied intensely about psychological torture vs physical torture and how it affects people who have gone through it. The research done on White Torture I found intriguing because a person is isolated in a white room and everything in the room is white even the food is white on white paper plates. They cannot talk to anybody and have very little human contact. Since this is set in the future it would be easier to have a room with no door and no windows with food teleported into a cell making it more of a mind fuck and allows for true and complete isolation. Take away Flashback's ability to teleport and time travel it makes it more psychologically damaging in the end. Humans by nature are social creatures.

Flashback was rescued by S'Raki and Counter Clock Works the once Fighting Hawk Backlash. S'Raki in her "Anti-Time" form and Flashback in his new red steampunk armour were now searching for those responsible for Flashback's capture.

They made a fatal mistake. They kidnapped and tortured Andrew Quick aka Flashback without one laying a hand on him. They used a method of torture called White Torture, forced isolation, sleep deprivation sensory deprivation and extreme temperature. He had lost his mind. He had lost his humanity. Some things are worse than a madman with the ability to manipulate time. I hope you never find out what those things could possibly be.

"Red definitely suits you, Andrew and this is the first time I've ever really seen your face. You are very handsome. It's hard to believe you don't have somebody" S'Raki smiled

"Thank you and I really only want you as my girlfriend and my lover and won't settle for anybody who isn't you." He said

A Victorian inspired black Gothic Lolita miniskirt manifested quickly and replaced the pants she was wearing. She wore black lace silk stockings with this outfit, which complimented it. "We have a stronger bond than any girlfriend or wife could have and much more intimate relationship than any lover would know"

"I wonder my dear are you ever curious about anything other than a friendship" He was a lot more confident that they could be more than "just friends" as Time Storm than he ever was as Flashback.

"I am curious about many things Andrew" she said trying to focus on the mission at hand,

"I think we can have much more fun together with me being like this. I am absolutely certain of it"

"Would you like to see my home world before everything was destroyed? It'll give you a chance to meet my brother." She said quickly changing the subject

"I would like that very much." He smiled happy that she trusted him enough. "Maybe I'll be able to bring him back for you too"

"I have accepted by brother being dead for a very long time"

"Just because you accept something doesn't make what is done any less unjust. What if the problems in time were the result of him dying so long ago? Just this one time let me be your champion and try to save you Empress"

*Writer's Note: With Flashback being in his Time Storm form he is much more formal in his manner of speaking to S'Raki. He is addressing her as Empress or Milady rather than as S'Raki because she is The Time Empress in her fully awakened state and secretly her true title and rank. He is a bit more perverted as Time Storm. He is a lot more brutal in future battles and not afraid to use enhanced interrogation techniques on a prisoner or just for the hell of it or because he's bored.

"Something similar to this happened before The Counsel turned and The War started but nobody ever found out who was responsible"

"I want to take you somewhere"

"Now I was hoping I could play a game with you first"

"What kind of game?"

"Don't you worry I won't hurt you. I love you way too much to intentionally hurt you"

"Can it wait?"

"Come with me I want to take you somewhere special. You may join us if you wish Counter Clock Works"

She took his hand and they went back further than he had ever been before. Counter Clock Works followed paying attention to how to travel so far back and to where they were going. Her form shifted as they came to Chrona. Her skin turned a light golden, her eyes multi coloured sparkles of life, her long hair a shimmering omber warm copper and gold. Her clothes changed too with pastels and a lose flowing short dress. She was temporarily no longer in her "Anti Time" form. All he could do was think how truly beautiful she was and almost forgot their mission for a split second.

He was in Flashback again and in his non armoured form. His short black hair had a fade at the sides and back. He dressed in urban grey and blue camouflage straight leg pants emphasising his height. His jacket was a black leather motorcycle jacket with an asymmetrical front. His black shirt had grey skulls all over. His black jump boots laced halfway up.

Counter Clock Works became Backlash temporarily again.

Chrona was just one of the most beautiful advanced places in the universe. Pyramids floated in the sky. The architecture was tall holographic shimmering buildings that seemed like a blend of super futuristic and ancient.

"Welcome to Chrona"

"Your home world is the most beautiful place you have ever taken me. It's very peaceful and calming here."

"Andrew, you're back to your normal self and still very handsome. Raven hair suits you and I've always loved your pretty purple eyes." She said as she changed to how she looked back then. Her hair changed turning long and omber copper, auburn and golden. Her skin turned golden again and her eyes multi coloured and very sparkly. Her short dress with a flowing skirt that seemed to be alive was shifting pastel colours. She kissed him on the cheek affectionately.

"I don't know for how long" He said. "I forget that you can sort of shape shift sometimes" Never ceasing to be amazed at how beautiful he felt she truly was. "You are beautiful"

"Let me introduce you to my brother" she said as she took his hand and the next thing he knew they were standing in front of a tall slender man dressed in warm bright colours that were form fitting and golden boots.

"Hrik'dah it seems like forever since I saw you last. Let me introduce my friend. This is Andrew, Andrew my twin brother Hrik'dah"

"We saw each other a few hours ago Sa Sa and your 'friend' seems more like a lover than a 'friend'" He commented picking up on more feelings stronger than "just friendship" from both of them.

"Sa Sa?"

"That's his nickname for me"

"How do you know my little sister? How long have you been dating? You two plan on marrying soon?"

"Hrik'dah we don't have that kind of relationship" S'aki said defensively.

"I will definitely have to fix that now won't I? Would you like my help Andrew since it's obvious to me you really want so much more. If you follow my instructions to a tee I promise you will be her lover and if you want she'll even agree to marry you and have kids with you too. I like being a matchmaker and I do such a good job at it too.

"Sir I'm from the far future." Andrew says very formally. "I am willing to learn whatever you wish to teach me"

"I have much to teach you. I see what my sister has taught you so far. If you want I can teach you some things too and help you better understand yourself and help unlock your potential too, Time Prince" he said to Flashback.

"I would like that"

"He's human and you love him as much as he loves you. Why aren't you more than friends if you both are so much in love with each other? Why do you hold back? Why you are afraid to show him how really feel? Unlike him you can't hide what your feelings and desires are from me. We are too connected. I can't see me disapproving of him in any time. I've never been the over protective type or 'jealous' of who you choose to be involved with. I want you to be happy and live your life. I know he can and will make you happy if you let him. I am pretty sure you'll enjoy that side of him." He says telepathically to her as he talked with Flashback.

She blushes and feels a bit exposed.

"What brings you both back here?"

"You know that mission we are working on. Where we are trying to figure out what has happened to the other Temporals? It is happening in his time again. He was abducted and was gone for 18 Earth months. He was removed out of time and I had to rethink how to do things to finally find him and rescue him"

"You wanted to see if there was anything you missed in this time. Maybe between the 3 of us we can solve this." He said the turned to Flashback and asked "What can you tell me about what happened to you?"

"I was first in an all-white room. Even what I was wearing was white. Everything I ate and drank was white. There were no doors and no windows. I could not hear anything except my own breathing and heart rate. I was sleep deprived the whole time. I could not use any of my temporal abilities. I could not teleport on my own out of there and by weapons had no effect on the walls, floor or ceiling. When I wasn't in the white room I was teleported into a deprivation room. No scents, sounds or anything touching my skin and I floated in that 'void'. I could not use any of my abilities or weapons during thistime. I didn't see hear or even 'sense' my captor or captors. My captor or captors would send me back and forth between these two areas during my time I was gone. They never laid a hand on me. I want to find them and make them pay"

"You said he was removed from time. Sa Sa what did you experience on your end?"

"I had so many Temporals reporting to me all these disappearances and we were all working together, to try to find any of our own. He is the first one his partner and I were able to find." She began then pointed to Backlash "We spent 18 months searching through time and space for him. We even travelled outside of time looking for him. We failed at every turn. I knew he was removed from time but I didn't know where he was or even how to find and rescue him"

Being removed from time is different from being outside of time. When one is outside of time one can still see what is happening in time and from there observe unobtrusively or travel easier to a specific time and place. Being removed from time is when they are neither outside of time nor in linear/true time nor Void Time. For Temporals it's sort of their form of entropy and typically used if a Temporal has broken laws that they are inexcusable and it's done as a warning and is only temporary like a few weeks tops. It can be used as a form of torture which is disorienting and confusing and can cause insanity in Temporals. It is also used sometimes to quarantine a Temporal so that they don't infect others. If the laws are still being broken afterwards the Temporal can be erased from time. Flashback's captor or captors did this as a form of torture and not because he broke any Time laws or needed to be quarantined. Void Time is used normally as quarantine and training. Void Time can be used for experiments Temporals may want to carry out and has no ill effects on Temporals.

.


End file.
